How Much Longer?
by Jessaminebell
Summary: To ask someone to lead a plain and unordinary life would be insulting, especially to Jessica Parker. All she's ever asked for, is to be taken away. Stolen away from her prison of a world. Will that freedom come at a price for her?
1. Chapter 1

I'm suggesting you listen to this story with Doctor Who Series 5 soundtrack "Amy Pond's theme", but that's just what I think suites it best. Feel free to listen to whatever you like, and enjoy!

I'm waiting for the one day when he'll come. I know he'll be here, I know it. What would be the purpose

of my life he never came? Why would I be here if there was nothing to happen? How insanely cruel

could a god be to do that?

"Are you sure it's this way?"

"Of course! Just drop it off over there!"

The skinny freshman smiled sweetly, giving orders to her fellow newspaper committee members. The

many stacks of newspapers needed to be placed in the correct area for the teachers to distribute them

to the masses. Anywhere else and they would remain idle for god knows how long.

"Jessica, what would we do without you?" An acquaintance slapped the dust off of her hands, glancing

over to Jess with a smile. The editor in chief gave a grin back.

"We'd probably be locked in the faculty room with no water or chips." John joked, dropping his stack

onto Jane's. He strolled calmly towards the duo, happy that the heavy-lifting was done.

Jessica glanced to the clock, suddenly becoming aware of the time.

"Oh, crap! I nearly forgot! Mom wanted me home by four!" She snatched her leather satchel, making a

bee-line for the door.

Jane frowned, not quite happy with the antisocial behavior. Jessica was always telling little lies, ever

since elementary school. She would skip out on scool events or birthday parties to go home to that

prison of a house. What was the point of avoiding friends?

"Oh, Jess!"

"Yeah, wait up!"

John seemed to have the same idea as his girlfriend. Their shouting had momentarily stopped Jess

short. She stole a glance back.

"Yeah?"

The two exchanged smirks.

"We're going to be throwing a party this weekend, and I was wondering if you'd be interested in

joining us."

"Yeah, it's going to be killer."

Stupid teenage slang by two stupid teens. They normally talk like this, don't they?

Yeah, you know teens nowadays. What do you think she'll answer? Will she go with them? Is she that

type of person?

Well, shut up and listen.

Jessica's smile slowly faded. She waved a hand in front of her, shaking her head.

"No, I've got too much homework. Maybe next time." Can't you already tell?

She opened the scratched and dinged door to the outside. A weak fall breeze shuffled by, whipping

multicolored leaves into the air and all around her. Jessica sighed, walking towards the general

direction of her house.

Can't they tell I've already given up on this year?

A dark home with no hint of life dwelling in the four walls. A middle class family with no children

possessing any unique or amazing abilities. Something so ordinary. It sickened her.

Jessica cracked open the house, peering inside. Gray melancholy colored walls with peach flooring. Not

appealing in the least, and yet, it was home. Somewhere where it never changed, just like everything

around her.

"I'm ho-" She stopped herself short, as what was the point? Even if there was someone home to

respond, they would remain quiet. Not even a "How was your day" or "Did anything happen at school?"

To answer both questions, "Normal" and "Nothing ever happens anywhere."

Jessica plopped down her bag with no real concern if anything were to break. She took a seat on the

nearest chair, popping open a laptop. She placed her hands to the keyboard and began to type

furiously.

Before you start to call me a depressed bitch who complains about the caviar being frozen, let me stop

you.

I'm Jessica Parker. I've had a pretty normal and not strange in the least life. My food is always on the

table, and I can't say I could live without it. I know I have it better than others, I truly do.

But.. It's not enough. I know I'm meant for better things, for something more than this world can ever

offer. It's always been a fact.

Have you ever been disgusted by the seasons? They always come back, and nothing really changes

about them. It's too consistent. I despise them with all my heart and soul.

That's why, I'm asking, no begging you, Doctor. Please, come take me away from this world. Free me

from my prison.

Jessica Parker

A letter a day. She reflected, staring back at the computer screen.

How was one letter going to make a difference? I keep sending them everywhere I can think to send

them. Where else is there? Where will he finally be able to see it? To hear my plea?

A man who can travel anywhere and any when. Would it be too much of a hassle for me to tag along? I

don't complain to others, and I can go with the flow rather well. As long as the flow happens to be

unordinary.

She glanced out the window, staring to the sky. A cloud lazily floated by, concealing the sky for only a

moment.

"So where are you, doctor?"

Hasn't everyone been there? Haven't we all asked, "Is this it? All that ever happens?" Jessica opened

her eyes, sunlight beaming in through the crisp and clear window.

I'd like to think that I'm not alone. There are others like me online, my friends. They say the doctor

owes at least that much to his believers, to take them away. What if he never does? I can't stand the

thought, so I simply don't think about it. Is that the only way I can live on? To have false hope? How

can I go on with only that to cling to? Huh, doctor?


	2. Chapter 2

"We won't be home this weekend, but money for food is on the table, sweetheart. Love you." A

message on the answering machine. She couldn't have woken me up to say so?

Jessica skipped to the next message, curious of who could have called.

She was almost sorry she had tapped the button.

"Hey, Jess. It's Ashley- Hey, shut up!" Assorted laughter peaked to it's height, letting Jess identify the

purpose of the call. Even without it, she could still understand. It wasn't as if Ashley and her were

friends, it was quite the opposite.

"We're just like, at Jane and John's party. It's such a blast, and we were wondering if you wanted to

join us. Hm... Never mind. I guess you're still waiting for that man in a flying blue box to come steal you

away, huh? How's that working out for you? I'd love a postcard from World War One!"

Being ridiculed for liking something or someone is so common nowadays. Jessica placed her tired head

down to the cool counter tops. She adjusted her head so the surface was directly touching her cheek.

I keep the T.A.R.D.I.S and all things Doctor related to myself, as no one knows what I'm talking about.

Why would they want to know? It's all children stuff to them, and yet...

If it truly is, then why can't I shake the feeling? Why can't I forget the doctor?

I've always imagined the day that I meet the doctor to be full of flowers and rainbows, though since

I've grown older, I can imagine it probably wouldn't be. Nothing can be that perfect. Even if I did meet

him, I would think it was perfect, without the childish assets. Yeah, perfect.

Are you sure this is a good idea?

Didn't you hear the girl? I can't keep one of my fans waiting.

I'm not quite sure about this.

Oh hush up, Rose.

Another day of walking to the bus stop.

A nearby tree swayed back and forth with the increasing power of the wind. The remaining leaves

shook from the curled and dying branches, though Jessica took little notice. She continued along the

path already set in her mind, not looking around her.

The sun peeked through the nearby scenery and into her line of sight. Jessica took a quick glance

towards it, marveling in the beauty of it all. Even with what was said, she could never get tired of when

the sun revealed itself. It would melt the newly formed dew on the blades of grass, seeming to move

the greenery with no force.

"Hey." A tired wave from a neighbor going on the same bus. While she wore the same hair color as

Jessica, her amber eyes were far too straight faced than Jess' blue pupils. Even with all that happening

inside of her head and all the thoughts, Jess could still stick on a smile. It was a nice ability to have.

"Yeah, mornin'." Not much to say. I don't know her very well, so exchanging greetings would be polite.

It's the least I can do.

"Did you hear? There's construction going on near Green Street, so traffic will be directed here." She

shared a bit of information, covering a yawn. Jessica nodded.

"Yeah, there have been a lot of cars going by. One nearly ran me over on the way over here." She

sighed. He was swerving and I literally had to jump to get out of his way. Talk about reckless.

"Oh, the bus." Jessica looked over just as the girl had announced the car's arrival. It was pulling down

the street behind several other vehicles. It didn't seem to be in a hurry and kept at a steady pace.

That noise.

Jessica Parker could hear a sound louder than all of the events taking place around her. The bus pulling

up, opening it's doors, and something of which she had never heard before.

The noise became louder and directed her attention to the house diagonally across the street. Jessica

slowly shifted her eyes, not sure what to expect.

I had said the day I would meet the doctor would be filled with rainbows and flowers blooming, though

it was truly on a fall morning. The leaves blowing in the high-pressured breeze. Various cut-out

pumpkins lay across yards with other festive colors.

Her leather satchel fell from her hand, opening at impact. Colored pencils scattered, rolling along the

pavement.

"Jessica what are y-"

Her neighbor's daughter was unheard. Jessica didn't give her a chance to finish. All other things didn't

matter. The only thing she was interested in was the large blue box that had suddenly appeared in the

yard across the road. A woman emerged, fixing her hair and glancing over.

Jessica darted, running as fast as her legs would carry her. So fast she didn't even have time to

register it. To register the entire world. The world in which she couldn't escape. That wouldn't let her.

The woman's face took on a shocked expression. The screech of tires and the impact of the teenage

girl's body was sickening. She took off as well. Rose dropped down to the scene.

"Oh my god, are you okay!?" She shouted, searching all over the girl for any marks of injury.

"I'm so sorry.. I didn't see her, she ran out in front of my car and-"

"Did you not see the lights on the bus!? You were supposed to stop!"

My head, it hurts. No, not just my head, my entire body is throbbing. I feel so dizzy..

Jessica grunted, cracking open her eyes.

Who are these people? Why are they trying to talk to me?

A blonde haired woman with a root color of brown. Brown eyes staring down with, sympathy? Why is

she looking at me like that?

A liquid trailed down her forward, finally reaching Jessica's eye. She painstakingly raised her arm to

wipe it, looking to her fingers.

Stained red with her blood.

My head is bleeding and my entire body is hurting.

She twisted her body towards the wreckage. A car with imprints forever on the hood. The impressions

her body had made as she was hit. Mixed with the consistent wind, it made her sick. The smell of

freshly cut grass made it's way as well, only adding to her nausea.

"Hey! Don't fall asleep, stay with me!"

Her lifeless torso was held up, allowing Jessica to stare directly into the eyes of the woman screaming

to her.

"I'm Rose, we're going to help you! Doctor! Get over here!"

She struggled to exhale the words.

"The Doctor..?"

For all of my life, I've been searching for him, and as I'm on the ground dying, he's finally showing up?

The tapping of loafers to the cement and the sudden appearance of a man. Not just any man.

"A man who has traveled everywhere and every when. Someone not locked up by the chains of time.

The doctor." She weakly smiled, allowing his hand to make it's way to her cheek. Jessica felt tears start

to form.

A brown haired man who looked so normal, and yet he was the true antonym of the word. A long

brown trench coat covering a striped vest and tie. So old-fashioned, yet it seemed to fit the entire

situation perfectly.

"Jessica Parker, high school student who has nothing better to do than think of an old man in a box."

He smiled back, chuckling. His chocolate eyes were sparkling, though Jessica could sense the dark

feeling emitting from him.

"I've been waiting-" She paused to allow a cough to escape her lungs, driving her head forward.

Crimson appeared on the pavement and stayed at the corner of her lips. Even with the pain, she

continued on.

"I've been waiting for you, doctor. Every day, I send a letter to a different place, hoping you'll find it.

I've posted to every forum, trying to reach you. Did you get my letters?"

He nodded, replacing Rose's spot as the girl's leverage. The doctor gave a gentle smile, ignoring the

red spot growing on the girl's white shirt.

"I've read every single one of them, Jessica. That's why I'm here. I'm going to take you away, free you

from your prison." Her grin only grew larger.

"I'm glad, so glad. I'm happy you could read them. And now, my chains are being released?"

The doctor nodded again, swallowing the lump forming at the back of his throat. He pulled the girl

towards himself, forming a tight embrace with her. His vest began to turn a light shade of red.

"Of course. I came here for you, only you. There's no one else that matters right now. And I'm sorry, so

sorry."

Jessica chuckled, fingers becoming numb.

"Why are you apologizing? You came here to do me a favor, and I just.." The train of thought was

forgotten.

"Because if I hadn't come, you would have still been alive, Jessica."

"Like I said, you freed me, freed me from this world chaining me down."

He closed his eyes, resting his chin upon her shoulder.

"And I'm happy... I'm so happy... That you... Did... Doctor.. Thank... You... For everything."

She became increasingly limp, soon a doll in his arms. The doctor released her, realizing there was no

life left inside. Her brown hair lightly swirled around her entire body, several pieces of hair sticking to

her lips and trails of liquid running down her face. Jessica Parker was no longer a prisoner.

He bent down, lightly pecking his lips to her forehead.

Rose glanced around her, noticing the mourning stares of the others.

"We.. We should go, Doctor." He gave a solemn nod, raising to his feet. The doctor walked by without a

word, T.A.R.D.I.S on the horizon.

"Where are we going?" Rose dared to ask, jogging a few steps to match his stride. He stopped in front

of the door, pounding a fist to the wood. She jumped a few inches, his outburst shocking her.

"Jessica Parker ; A famous writer for the New York Times. Several Science Fiction Books published in her

name. She wasn't supposed to die today. Not for several decades at least." He muttered, jamming his

hand to his pocket and cramming the key to the lock. The doctor opened the door, rushing towards the

machine in front of him.

"So what are we doing?" He groped around, pulling various levers and hitting switches at what seemed

like random.

"We're doing something that's crueler than words. We're going to let Jessica live, chaining her down

along with it."


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey." A tired wave from a neighbor going on the same bus. While she wore the same hair color as

Jessica, her amber eyes were far too straight faced than Jess' blue pupils. Even with all that happening

inside of her head and all the thoughts, Jess could still stick on a smile. It was a nice ability to have.

"Yeah, mornin'." Not much to say. I don't know her very well, so exchanging greetings would be polite.

It's the least I can do.

"Did you hear? There's construction going on near Green Street, so traffic will be directed here." She

shared a bit of information, covering a yawn. Jessica nodded.

"Yeah, there have been a lot of cars going by. One nearly ran me over on the way over here." She

sighed. He was swerving and I literally had to jump to get out of his way. Talk about reckless.

"Oh, the bus." Jessica looked over just as the girl had announced the car's arrival. It was pulling down

the street behind several other vehicles. It didn't seem to be in a hurry and kept at a steady pace.

That noise.

The beginning of a tragedy. The point in which you know what will happen and yet you have no way of

stopping it.

Rose's exit was almost as if on cue. She fixed her hair and glanced towards Jessica.

The teen dropped her bag, lunging forward as the image of the T.A.R.D.I.S clicked in her mind. A way to

get out, to leave.

A hand latched to her shoulder, stopping her mid stride.

"No! Let go of me, Amy! It's him! The doctor! You're ruining my chance!" A car tore past the street,

nearly ramming into the bus. Jessica watched as the picture slowly faded, dissolving into the air as if it

were merely an illusion. She fell to the ground, the hand still stuck to her shoulder.

"Please.. I could have left.. Amy, how could you be so cruel?" Amy bent down next to her, leaning into

her ear.

"Sorry to let you down, love, but I'm not any type of girl. Well, to be exact-"

The unfamiliar voice.

Jessica allowed the hand to slowly drop from her shoulder. With the warm autumn breeze blowing, and

the late blooming flowers billowing gently, she dared to glance behind her.

Letting the wind whip up his coat, the man smirked. He stared down with joy as well as a certain

playfulness.

"To be exact, I'm the doctor."

A man linking everyone on this earth and everything far beyond. Hair a chestnut brown with eyes to

match. A handsome mystery with no answer to be found. No key to unlock such a shaken and distorted

puzzle. The doctor.

"You're sure?" Rose approached, giving a polite smile to Jessica, ignoring her awe-stricken gape. She

looked to the doctor.

'"Of course I'm sure! I've never been more sure in my entire life! Are you calling my sureness unsure?"

Rose kept quiet, as his joking outburst didn't have a single sentence as a comeback. Not even a word.

She smiled with him.

The doctor turned back to the teen, pulling her up and to his level.

"Well come on, then! We've go places to go and people to see! If you keep that mouth of yours open

long enough, flies will buzz in." He lightly jabbed her stomach with his elbow.

Jessica felt a tug at her hands. She glanced down, realizing it was indeed him. The man in front of her

was real. His soft and warm fingers invading into hers, taking her away. Releasing her from her prison.

She smiled, grabbing hold of him.

The girl squeezed him tight, wrapping both arms around the doctor's chocolate jacket.

"Thank you, Doctor." She felt her lip quivering, tears forming at her eyes. Through all of it, she managed

to smile, a true smile. Her voice wavered slightly, cracking.

"Thank you so much."

He smiled back, a sparkle in his chocolate eyes.

"Anytime."

"Hey, Doctor," A shout from behind alerted both of them.

Rose popped out of the tall police box. She gave a glance to Jessica before pointing towards the inside.

"We should get going soon. Hey, glad you're coming with us. Gettin' tired of being the only human on

this crazy train." She winked, disappearing before the teen could reply.

The doctor looked to her, waving a hand to the T.A.R.D.I.S.

"Shall we?" He's an alien, not someone from my time or even my world, and yet...

Jessica nodded, swinging their hands.

I'm not afraid, probably because of his hand. His warm and soft fingers holding mine tightly. It's the

most human thing on this Earth right now, and the only thing I've ever wanted to feel. My one and only

Doctor.


End file.
